


FxxK

by KaiserNoire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Shiro Week 2020, Bratty Sub Shiro, Deepthroating, Dom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Hand Jobs, Light Hair Pulling, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Star AU, Top Keith (Voltron), light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/pseuds/KaiserNoire
Summary: Keith, the pro, gives Shiro a hands on demonstration on what a fluffer does.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	FxxK

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anything ready for Shiro's bday, but I wanted to post a fic for the bday boy! He's turning 7 (28)!!! That's something to celebrate. I had this ready from something else, so I cleaned it up for the boy. Enjoy.

The sun started its decent across the city skyline, full of reds and purples and golds. Keith pushed off from the iron banister and walked across the deck, admiring the way that the fading sunlight played against the partially frosted glass that ran the perimeter of the deck. He walked through the folding glass doors, and his deep indigo eyes flitted across the large open floor plan of his condo. It had been years of hard work, but he finally had a space to call his own, and he made sure to customize everything to his preferences. He also set up facilities in his condo that pertained to certain aspects of his career. 

A loud ding sounded, and Keith turned his attention toward the front door. 

“That better not be the movers. They’re supposed to be here tomorrow,” he mumbled to himself as he grabbed his cellphone off the pure white quartz kitchen counters. With a quick flick, he opened the app that allowed him to monitor the front door camera. 

Keith clicked the microphone button, “Who the fuck are you?”

The video feed showed a guy as he looked around himself, probably trying to parse where the audio had come from. “Uhhh, Allura sent me? Are you Keith?”

Keith groaned to himself as he dragged his hand though his hair, and then pushed off from his relaxed position leaning against the kitchen counters. 

A few quick strides took him to the front door and he jammed his thumb at the button to the side of the frame. The ultra modern metal door slid away and into the wall. 

The man before Keith looked a little startled, but tried to hide it as he shifted the leather duffel bag against his back. “Keith?”

Keith grunted as he leaned against the door frame and folded his arms; he had been obvious in the way that the looked the other man up and down. Before him stood a hearty man made of muscles and one of the kindest faces Keith had seen in a long time. And he towered over Keith. Keith liked that but he didn’t let it show on his face. Instead he scowled, “You’re pretty and all, but why did Allura send you.” It wasn’t a question. More of a statement, laced with finality. 

“New hire training?” The man shifted the duffle against his back again. “I’m Shiro.” A gloved hand breached the distance between the two men, and Keith studied it. 

“Hmmm, that’s pretty nice leather there,” Keith mused.

“Oh shit, sorry, bike gloves,” Shiro said as he removed the glove and in its stead a fancy prosthetic made of metal and black neoprene-like fabric at the joints was thrust before Keith. 

“Hmm,” and Keith grabbed the man by the hand and pulled him inside.

Keith walked a few paces and then called over his shoulder as he shoved his hands in his low-hanging drop-crotch sweat pants, the incredibly loose muscle shirt rippled as he walked, “Sorry about the lack of furniture. Wasn’t expecting company,” and then he dropped himself down onto the large black semi-circular sectional couch. 

Shiro’s eyes took in the space as he peeled out of his leather jacket, “Sorry about that.” He tilted his head up to admire the sixteen foot ceilings, “Had I known, I would have texted. I just signed the on-boarding paperwork a few hours ago, and then Allura sent me right over.”

Keith hummed as he draped his arms over the back of the couch. 

Shiro shifted. “This is a really nice place you have here,” Shiro said and he made eye contact with Keith. A light prickling hit Keith right below his navel, and he simmered in it for a moment, just drinking in the man standing before him.

“Thanks,” and Keith tucked one of his long legs under his body. “Though, something tells me that you’re a lot newer to more than just the agency.”

A knowing smirk and slight duck of his head, and Shiro let out a small chuckle, “That obvious?” Keith nodded as he motioned for Shiro to sit across from him.

“Have you done porn at all, Takashi Shirogane?” 

Shiro took a seat and watched as Keith rose from his place on the couch. With sure steps, Keith ambled over to him, lifting his foot so he could step right on top of the low coffee table. Keith walked the length of the large table with a light sway to his hips. 

A pleased hum rumbled in Shiro’s chest as he shifted backwards and relaxed farther into the deep couch. “You tell me, Keith Kogane.” Keith stood before Shiro, thumb loosely tucked into the waistband of his sweatpants, tugging lightly. Keith stood like he was on a dancer’s platform, putting on a solo show for the man before him. “You seem to know more than you let on earlier.” The dying sunlight made Shiro’s hair glow with a faint halo as he tilted his head. “I don’t seem to remember telling you my full name.”

A wicked smirk tugged at Keith’s lips as he continued to play with the waistband of his pants. He pulled the hem low, showing off the trail of fine hair down his front. Shiro licked his lips, and spread his legs farther.

“You’re an armature sex worker,” Keith said as he palmed the front of his top, gathering it in his empty hand, “but a quick study.” Keith pushed the shirt upward. “Your Insta following is astounding considering how new you are.” Keith worked the top even higher, giving just the smallest tease of dusty pink nipples. “And, to top it all off, fucking gorgeous.”

“Sounds like someone did their homework.”

“Of course. I’m the reason why you are here, after all,” Keith lazily mused as he stepped off the table and closed the short distance, stepping right between Shiro’s open knees. 

“Hmmm, well,” and Shiro looked up at Keith with a sultry smile and bit his bottom lip, “would you allow me to thank you properly?”

“I’ll allow it,” Keith said as he took the hand that Shiro offered him. Keith landed right on Shiro’s lap and straddled him, hands securely placed on the taller man’s shoulders. “So, Shiro,” and Keith ranked his blunt nails up the back of Shiro’s head, running through his short hair. “How do you plan on thanking me?”

“Well,” Shiro started as he placed large hands on Keith’s hips, “I’m supposed to be here for ‘training,’ so you tell me.” He gave Keith a firm squeeze. 

Keith gave Shiro a look, it had been calculating, like he was trying to size Shiro up. “How much do you know about the professional adult entertainment industry?” Keith asked as he settled farther into Shiro’s lap, his hands made contact with Shiro’s knees as he leaned backward. The action pulled his stomach and chest tight under the baggy top.

“Not a lot, to be perfectly honest. You might have to teach me _everything_ ,” Shiro said it with a playful lit to his voice. 

Keith hummed in acknowledgement. “Any limits in general?” He absentmindedly started rubbing his thumb over Shiro’s clothed knee. Shiro had showed up in a pair of black jeans that hung so incredibly tight to his thick thighs, and a royal purple Henley —top buttons completely popped open— that strained across his chest. Keith wanted to do unspeakable things to the man below him. 

“A few things yeah, but they are already against policy so not too worried there. You?”

“Well, I think you are already familiar with that list if you talked with Allura already, but mainly I _need_ to be in control.” Keith arched his back and started to lean even farther back. 

Shiro’s hands pushed their way upward and braced Keith’s back with a tight grip on his narrow waist. Keith leaned so far back that he bowed, his hands planted firm on the soft, plush living room rug. With a firm push Keith kicked his legs up and over his body, and soon he was nestled right between Shiro’s leg, kneeling and his head on Shiro’s thigh. 

“I really hope you are as fast a learner as you seem to be, because if you are going to be my new _exclusive_ co-star, you need to pick up a few things very quickly,” Keith started drawing mindless shapes with his finger on the opposite thigh. He could feel the fabric of Shiro’s pants shift. Keith looked down at Shiro’s lap and at the quickly growing erection. Keith hummed as he tapped right under the tenting in Shiro’s pants. “Why don’t you get a little more comfortable, princess?”

Shiro quirked his eyebrow. 

Keith casually shrugged. “We’re going to be naked around each other more often than not. Now is not the time to get shy, Shiro. Unless,” and Keith’s hands drifted closer to Shiro’s waistband, “you want me to do it for you? Because I can.”

“Well, you _are_ supposed to be showing the new hire what he’s to be expecting on the job.” The pull at Shiro’s lips resulted in a smirk that made Keith breathless. And the way that he nodded toward his pants, expectant of Keith to do it for him. 

Keith could’t say no.

Shiro lifted his hips as Keith pushed the pants and black boxer briefs down in one swift motion. 

When Keith grabbed Shiro’s cock by the base he wiggled his ass in place on the carpet, shifting back and forth, almost like he had been settling himself down on that thick cock and getting comfortable.

 _‘Maybe soon,’_ Keith thought. 

“One thing you need to be aware of, Shiro,” and Keith settled Shiro’s balls in his hand, feeling their weight, “is that sometimes you will need to stay hard for a long,” Kieth’s other hand came up and loosely wrapped his slender fingers around Shiro, “long time.” Keith mused as he dragged his hand up the long shaft of Shiro’s cock, pulling a little bit once he got to the tip. 

The deep, punched out sound that came from Shiro caused Keith to swirl his hand over Shiro’s head. Spreading the precum across the tip, making it wet and glossy.

God. Keith wanted to lick Shiro clean. He wanted to hear him moan. Wanted to hear him _scream_.

“There is slang term for a person who helps you stay hard during a long day of shooting,” Keith continued as he leaned forward, breath just barely ghosting over Shiro’s dick. “Do you know what that person is called?” Plush lips dusted over Shiro’s cock, and Shiro ran his hand over Keith’s shoulder and threaded it in the inky mess of Keith’s hair. Keith tipped his head and made eye contact, eyes wide and blazing, lips wet, as he pulled his hand down Shiro’s girth. “Do you, Shiro?”

Shiro pulled in a wavering breath, a sharp intake though his teeth. “Yeah.”

Keith made a contemplative sound. “What are they called, Shiro?” 

“I should get rewarded for each right answer,” Shiro said as he tried to gain some sort of semblance of higher cognitive functions again. And he rolled his hips forward, a light tug was applied to Keith’s hair.

A catlike smirk bloomed across Keiths face. “I knew you were clever. Clever and bratty. Such a combination,” Keith said as he pushed his head forward, so close to nuzzling Shiro’s dick. “So, I’m going to ask one last time: What are they called?”

“What do I get, sir?”

Keith scoffed as he rolled his head to the side. And stuck out his tongue. 

A few warm pants fell from Keith’s mouth as he looked up at Shiro. 

Shiro broke first. 

“ _Fluffer_ ,” he whispered out, voice deep and rough.

“Fucking finally.” Keith licked a fat stripe up Shiro’s cock. 

Shifting his hips from side to side, Keith braced himself as he kissed the head of Shiro’s dick, and then took it fully inside his mouth. A groan reverberated though Keith as he pushed farther, and farther down Shiro, loosening his throat, relaxing his jaw to take the entirety of Shiro at once. Fully intent on choking himself if necessary. 

Shiro’s hand tightened in Keith’s hair as he held back from bucking too hard into the warm expanse of Keith’s throat. 

“F-fuck,” Shiro breathed. “Your mouth. You are _so_ good,” and Shiro thickly swallowed, “so fucking good, sir.”

Keith hummed low in his throat and the shock wave skittered though Shiro, pierced him to his core. He groaned as he threw his head back. 

Keith’s nimble fingers found their way tightly planted on Shiro’s ass, and Shiro shifted to accommodate. 

Soon Keith started fucking his throat on Shiro’s thick cock. Bobbing his head furiously on Shiro, grip digging into plump ass. Trying to get as much as possible. Shoving his nose right in the expanse of black hair around Shiro’s base. 

Both of Shiro’s hands dug deep into Keith’s hair as Shiro moaned. Wanton sounds continued to fall from Shiro’s lips. Each one louder. Each one bounced off the sparsely furnished space, echoing loud in their ears. 

Keith’s dick dripped as he heard the cries, absolutely flooded with ecstasy. _He_ caused those beautiful sounds to pour from Shiro’s lips. No one else. Just him. 

But then Keith noticed something.

The tone of Shiro’s moans changed. Keith released Shiro with a wet pop. 

Shiro gasped as his spit soaked dick fell against Keith’s cheek. 

“No cumming yet,” Keith purred. 

Shiro whimpered. 

Keith licked the cum that started to fall from Shiro’s dick. Kissed his way down the swollen shaft until he got to the thick meat of Shiro’s thigh. “You still have a few more things to learn.”

And Keith sunk his teeth into Shiro’s thigh. He worried the muscle, bit, sucked. When he pulled up there was a purple bruise starting to form. 

“Strap in, big boy. It’s going to be a long night,” Keith said, lips glossy with spit and cum. He dragged his thumb over Shiro’s cockhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Their safeword is pinecone.
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/kaisernoire). All I do is scream about Sheith.


End file.
